pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kamer/A/W Backbreaker Spiker Sin
__TOC__ Discussion Yay, another random sin bar. 'Tis powerful, can spike the majority of targets that dont have defensive stances. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 07:17, 10 February 2008 (EST) lol funny [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 07:18, 10 February 2008 (EST) :Lol works surprisingly well. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 07:22, 10 February 2008 (EST) Lol weapon change mid-spike, lol 10 adrenaline. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 08:32, 10 February 2008 (EST) :The fact that this could actually kill things is quite disturbing. Lord of all tyria 08:44, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::The fact that a ritualist with Spirit's Strength and a wand could kill things is quite disturbing. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 08:45, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::True. Lord of all tyria 08:46, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::::Hah weapon switch mid spike... good luck :P'19pxCrossfirexiv ' 12:42, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::::::The 10 adren req isn't really a problem, only for the initial spike. [[User:Kamer|'Kamer']] (''Talk''| ) 15:25, 10 February 2008 (EST) Now this is fucking hawt — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 12:45, 10 February 2008 (EST) :I got a good laugh when I saw the title. Sin with a Hammer equipped is such a funny mental picture. Zuranthium 14:11, 10 February 2008 (EST) It is actually not that bad, once you get the hang of it. The spike is pretty powerful, and the KD is a killer. @ People hwo rated this >1: If you fail at weapon swaping, don't moan at the build. Learn it, then kill stuff. Once you've done the first spike, the adrenaline is charged fairly quickly again, because you gain 6 adrenaline during the spike, making Backbreaker efficiantly cost 4 if you can keep up the adrenaline between spikes (and that shouldn't be a problem, should it?) Tested it on MoD, it dealt between ~500 and 575.Squirrel 16:58, 10 February 2008 (EST) At first I thought it was sketchy too, but after playing it for about 20 matches, I'm putting the old sin away. This really is no more obvious than a shadow prison hex landing on you telling you something's going to happen. Just take death's charge if you want it to be more of a surprise. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 20:17, 10 February 2008 (EST) I tried it and after about 10 tries I managed to fit falling lotus strike in the knockdown and finish the combo. it's strong... but lol it takes perfect timing. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 13:17, 10 February 2008 (EST) :just sidestep to cancel the delay from the weapon swap to daggers Moush 15:22, 10 February 2008 (EST) Use that to practice, you're good when you can knocklock for 20 seconds. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:23, 10 February 2008 (EST) Siphon Speed > Death's Charge? Although the teleport can be nice, your Backbreaker is going to recharge way faster than once every 30 seconds. Siphon lets you pressure and kite WAY better. Points can easily be dropped out of Critical Strikes (the build doesn't need much extra energy management) for Deadly Arts. Zuranthium 14:24, 10 February 2008 (EST) If you are going for the whole "weapon swap" thing, run this prof=Assassin/Warrior Dagger_Mastery=12+1+1 Critical_Strikes=12+1 Hammer=1 Axe=1 swo=1ChargeBackbreakerBlowSpiderGashRakeHamstringSignet/build —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Crossfirexiv ( ) 15:52, 10 February 2008. :that's just alot of attack skills, where's the synergy? Moush 15:16, 10 February 2008 (EST) ::That's his point. Lord of all tyria 15:17, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::yup lol'19pxCrossfirexiv ' 15:18, 10 February 2008 (EST) prof=w/a hammer=9+1+1 axe=9+1 sword=9+1 strength=3 dagger=9frenzyBackbreakerchopgashtwistblowspiderblossom/build You lose. Mike Tycn(punch ) 05:07, 11 February 2008 (EST) prof=w/a hammer=9+1+1 axe=9+1 sword=9+1 strength=3 dagger=8 deadl=2frenzyBackbreakerchopgashtwistblowspiderof Toxic Shock/build lol@Tycn's inferior build. --71.229 05:21, 11 February 2008 (EST) :man. 71's build is total synergy right there. [[User:Railin|'Railin']] 08:52, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::Looks like a 5-4-5 vote to me. Lacks a bit universality, that's all. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 12:38, 11 February 2008 (EST)